Cape Cross FC
Cape Cross FC is an Brunanter football club based in Cape Cross. Cape Cross, or CCFC as they are known, was founded in 1947. They play their games in the new Volkswagen Stadium and are coached by John Kirkley. Cape Cross have always been a small team, but since being taken over by Gert Henneman 2008 they have managed to bring a few notable players and improve the club. History Early years Participating in the Cape Cross League, it managed promotion to the 2. Liga for the 1972-73 season. It was considered a good club in the early seventies, and made it to third place in the league in 1974-75, 1976-77, and remained in the top four from 1974-75 to 1980-81. After that, Cape Cross stumbled into the bottom half of the table and on six occasion managed to stay in the league due to crucial relegation playoff wins. Henneman years A new era for Cape Cross began in 2008. The club was sold to childhood supporter and Brunanter President Gert Henneman. In the next four years, Henneman invested 500,000€ and brought in such players like veterans Yesid Silva (Colombian goalkeeper), William Jordans and American U-23 striker Josh Nolan. In that 2008-09 season, Cape Cross finished seventh in the league; the next seasons Henneman's contributions began to show and the club finished in a two-decade best of fourth place. In 2010-11, they won the league outright, four points ahead of Chester FC. In 2011-12, Cape Cross started of the season well (including a famous 2-0 win over FC Drenthe) but stumbled in October to end up in 13th place. In the 2012-13 season, Cape Cross held heavily-favored Dortmund SFC to a 1-1 draw away and beat well-placed Donderar 2-1, they have suffered a few crushing losses and have six in total (from 12 games). Coach Calvert was axed in February and replaced with former Grijzestad youth trainer John Kirkley, who led the team to 12th place. The team later bough in such player like include young Argentinian Franco Zuculini and former Netherlands international Wilfred Bouma. 2013-14 season For the 2013-14 First League, Cape Cross did not have an excellent start, at one point being only one point above the relegation zone. In their last five matches, the club managed two draws and a win, and have nineteen points, only two above relegation. In the cup, Cape Cross failed to progress past their group after two losses and a draw. 2014-15 season Cape Cross signed a four year deal with Adidas to produce the club's kits until 2018. They were presented in March 2014. The club also announced a new logo and colors. New players were brought in, including budding goalkeeper Michel Severins and veteran forward Carlos Marin. Cape Cross kicked off the 2014-15 season with a 2-1 win over city rivals Standard FC and were ninth after 15 matches played. John Kirkley was replaced as manager in November 2014 by Prasian former footballer Pedro Lanzano. The club shocked the league with the transfer of highly-rated forward Cisco Jimenez on loan to the club, despite it only being a 5-month deal. The club are presently tenth in the league. Squad |} Notable former players * Harry Field (1984-2000) * Mark Somozilo (2003-2004) * Frederik Pietersen (2003-2005) * James Giggs (2013-2014) * Cisco Jimenez (loan 2015) * Carlos Marin (2014-2018) Coaches * Harry Field (2004-2007) * John Kirkley (2010-2014) * Pedro Lanzano (2014-''present'') Tactics Cape Cross has adopted a traditional 4-4-2 formation. The two forwards lead the attack and are supported by two wingers. The club uses four defenders to keep a cohesive defense, and the two central midfielders can assist in attacks or fall back to help the defenders. Football kits Cape Cross FC 2014 shirt.png|2013-14 home shirt Marco Van Marwijk 2014 shirt.png|Shirt back (2013-14) Cape Cross FC 2015 shirts.png|2014/15 home shirt Cape Cross FC home shirt.PNG|2015-16 Cape Cross home shirt Cape Cross FC away shirt.PNG|2015-16 away shirt Honors Second League champions: 2011-12 Johan II Cup: 2007-08 Category:Cape Cross FC Category:Football clubs Category:Upper Town